


Elijah's Secret

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during the days when Orlando had just started courting the woman he eventually married.  First posted on <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/9381.html#cutid1">LJ June 2008</a> as a birthday gift for Bandwench.  Inspired by an R-rated locked photo manip of Elijah splayed and revealing in fetching lingerie.  Use your imagination, think very red and imagine a Barbara Feldon/Agent 99 style wig. </p><p>Disclaimer: A work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elijah's Secret

Orlando walks up the tree-lined flagstone path to Elijah's front door and knocks, remembering after a few minutes that Elijah has told him to come right in if he doesn’t answer, that he’ll be working at the back of the house. He steps inside to the sound of music floating down the hall and not at the level of sonic hazard for a change. 

Elijah's been wanting to get together with Orli for some time, but that hasn’t happened, and the fact that it hasn’t happened pisses Elijah off a little, and he's not alone. Orlando’s active pursuit of the Trophy Date over the past few years seems to have distracted him from his buddies, and even though things are heating up nicely with the latest lady friend -- a striking lingerie model with little flimsy bras and boas and wings and a purse-sized dog thrown in -- it doesn’t excuse the fact that mates are mates, tattoos notwithstanding. And yeah, even when you’re The Most Googled Guy on the planet and you have to seize the moment along with the girl, there still should always be time for a beer and a laugh with old friends. Because otherwise, old friends begin to think that maybe it’s personal. Or that maybe your head’s shoved a little too far up your own ass and that you need a reality check about keeping it real in Hollywoodland. 

And then they just get silly and plot kooky things.

Orlando follows the music to the doorway at the end of the hall. “Hey…” he starts.

And stops.

Elijah twists the cap on the beer he’s holding and offers it, legs sprawled over the arms of an oversized wing chair. “I hear this is what it takes to get your attention these days.” 

“Fuck, Lij. Are you mocking me?" 

"Oh yeah," Elijah says, and floofs his frills, snapping a lacy garter. "You better believe it."

When Orlando leaps, Elijah's hysterically ticklish shriek carries just about all the way to the curb.


End file.
